Iconic
by alphayamergo
Summary: RoseJack. "I remember a couple doing that," said the old woman, pointing at the screen. "They stood at the bow of the Titantic and did precisely that."


**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**I actually have an entire time line in my head dedicated to this RosexJack universe. If anybody wants me to continue it, I might, but otherwise it'll be staying as an oneshot.**

An old woman sits with her daughter and granddaughter, watching a movie. The old woman had wrinkled and lined skin, her hair a snowy white with no sign of her original colour. Her daughter, Jennifer, however, was an almost perfect image of what the old woman would have looked like when young, except with different hair – brown hair and brown eyes, beautiful. The granddaughter, Millie, looked almost the same, but with blond hair instead of brown and slightly higher cheek bones.

"It's so romantic," sighed the daughter, watching the screen dreamily. Her head rested on her hands.

"Eh," shrugged Millie. "It's not as romantic as Grandma and Grandpa's story." She gave her grandmother a side glance. "Tell us again?" The old woman smiled and looked back at the movie.

Upon the television screen was a young man and woman, standing at the prow of a ship. "I'm flying, Jack!" shouted Rose deWitt. She laughed, exhilarated as she leaned backwards into Jack.

"I remember a couple doing that," said the old woman, pointing at the screen. "They stood at the bow of the Titantic and did precisely that." She looked suddenly lost in her memories, wistful about days long gone.

"Really?" asked the granddaughter.

The old woman smiled. "Really."

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler looped her arm through Jack's as she pulled him towards the front of the Titanic. "When do you think the Doctor will come?" she asked him curiously. They had been stuck on the Titanic for ages now, and it was already April 3rd. The Doctor was cutting it just a bit fine…<p>

Jack Harkness shrugged. "I don't have a clue," he replied as they came out into the open air. It was very busy there, with people doing all sorts of things – men drawing, women gossiping, and other things. Jack gave a small wave and a wide smile at Emily, a woman from the compartment next to theirs.

"Jack!" squealed Rose suddenly, gripping his arm tightly and exploding with laughter. "Look! Look!" She was pointing at the very front of the ship, where the railing met and it sat above the water with nothing below it.

"What?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Do you remember," said Rose in a low voice so only he could hear, "that movie I showed you on the Titanic in the TARDIS?" Jack frowned in concentration.

"Yeah," he said, slightly warily.

"Do you remember the scene where Jack and Rose were standing at the front of the ship?" she asked.

Jack paused. "I… no." He shook his head.

Rose sighed at him. "It's only the most iconic part of the whole movie!" she scolded him. "You know, when they're up the top and it's so romantic and Rose says she's flying?"

Jack frowned again. "…Yes," he said finally, "I remember." He gave her a side glance. "You want to go do it, don't you?"

"Of course!" chirped Rose. "Even our names fit!" She gave him a bright smile as she grabbed his hand and dragged Jack over to the bow of the ship.

Laughing, he lifted her up on to it before climbing up after her. He grabbed at each of the railings to keep him balanced and keep Rose up, too. Rose spread her arms out, looking out at the sea in front of them.

"You're confident," he commented, still gripping the railings.

"You won't let me fall," said Rose, glancing over her shoulder and giving him a broad grin. After another moment spent gaining his balance, Jack spread his arms as well, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm flying, Jack!" called Rose, before she exploded into laughter again. She was laughing so hard that no sound came out, gasping wildly. They stayed like that for a long while, watching the ocean, before she brought their arms back down and turned around to face him. There was so little room they were pushed up against each other, no room left to move. Rose didn't seem to notice as she put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Jack," she told him. "Oh, imagine telling Mum that I did this scene in real life!" She began to giggle again, one hand on his shoulder to help keep her balance.

Her laughter was infectious. Jack felt his shoulders shaking with supressed laughter as Rose pulled away. They took another look at each other before bursting into loud, uncontrolled cackles again.

Slowly, as they began to contain themselves, Rose leant forwards slightly so her forehead rested against Jack's. "Thank you," she repeated quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied, barely above a murmur. They stayed like this for a few more moments before Rose felt Jack's lips brush against hers. For half a second, she felt like pulling away but when she went to, she found that she really didn't want to. Once again, her arms went around him. It was odd, she reflected. His kiss was very tentative, uncertain, and very much not how she had imagined Jack's kisses would feel like (not that she had thought much about what Jack's kisses would feel like – oh stuff it, of course she had). The doubt and nerves of the early stages of falling in love – '_falling in love?_' she thought. '_Jack? Oh, his kiss must be messing with my brain…_' But even though Jack's kissing was nervous, she still felt just like she was on top of the world.

She pulled herself away so she could take a breath, filling her empty lungs with oxygen. "Jack," she whispered. "I…" Her head rested against his, their lips centimetres apart as they heaved in breaths. Jack's lips moved towards hers once again.

"Oi! You two!" They both jerked as they heard the familiar northern accent. Jack turned around, unhooking himself from her arms at the same time, and jumped down on to the deck. He turned immediately to help Rose, grabbing her hand as she stepped down.

The Doctor stood near the doors, obviously oblivious to what had just transpired between his companions. He gave them a grin. "Coming?" he asked with a grin on his face. Jack and Rose exchanged a glance before grabbing hands and hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>"I never saw them again," finished the old woman.<p>

"Really?" asked Jennifer with a mischievous smile, already knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

The elderly woman laughed. "You caught me. Yes, I saw them again."

"When?" asked Millie with a broad smile, eagerly awaiting the story she knew would follow.

Rose Harkness (nee Tyler) grinned. "Every day for the rest of my life."


End file.
